


Hair

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, DSMP, Gen, Inspired by Art, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Post DSMP Technoblade Execution (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Techno survives his execution but loses something in the process. He missed people more than he cares to admit.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88
Collections: anonymous





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and made myself sad :(
> 
> Inspired by homosexual-sidecast's art on tumblr

Techno didn’t like his long hair. It always got in the way. He never learned to braid and can’t tie a ponytail, so it was always in his face. It would twist and tangle, forming giant knots and mats no matter how often he put a comb through it.

He always hated his hair.

He hated the way Tommy always use to pull and yank on it as a baby. He would also chew on it given the opportunity. Even as he got older the habit never faded (well, the chewing did). Of course, he was only trying to help in Phil and Wilbur’s absence, but he was far from a gentle hand.

He hated how Wilbur would constantly try and give him a different hairstyle. He would spend ages combing and parting, nearly a dozen hair ties on his wrists. All he wanted was a braid, but he was stuck there listening to Wilbur talk for hours upon hours.

He hated how fussy Phil was. He would scold and chastise him while snipping his dead ends and pulling out the knots. How he sounded so fed up and exasperated each time he sat down to fix his hair. ...He hated how good it looked afterward.

He always hated his hair... So why now, of all times, his hair messily cut by an ax to different lengths, did he suddenly miss it? Why did the sight of himself in the mirror make him want to break down on the floor?

“It’ll grow back,” he tells himself. “In a few weeks, you can even cut it straight across so it won't be such a mess.” But that thought brought him no comfort. He couldn’t cut it like Phil, he can style it like Wilbur, and he’s about just as bad as Tommy with a comb.

It’s then, as he stares himself in the eyes, a lock of hair slipping from his shoulder does he realize.

It’s not the hair he missed at all.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at sbiminustubbo.tumblr.com


End file.
